


A friendly hand

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro and Mom have been friends for years, thick as thieves and notoriously strong and beautiful. They're best bros when it comes to public life but behind doors, they like to get up to a little kinky playtime together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A friendly hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rednaelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rednaelo/gifts).



> "You know, maybe next time you could trim your unnecessarily long fingernails and do this yourself instead of always making me do the prep wmmmhmmhfnf."  
> "Shhh no more talking only fingering now. Chop chop, we don't have all day dear"

[ ](http://imgur.com/e0wKkMQ)


End file.
